You Are My Favorite Mistake
by xoxocb
Summary: I had a dream about a baby Humphrey that seemed really realistic. I felt the writers could go there and make it good, but come on... You are here because the writers don't know what they are doing. This will be an angsty Dair fic with a bit of humor.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: This story was inspired by a dream I had, and with careful analyzing, I felt this could possibly happen on the show. In case it doesn't, I am writing this for you all. Line breaks usually mean time jumps or change of scene. I'm sure you all know that! There is smut, though. But maybe that is why you are here. (;**

**Chapter 1**

"Sometimes we know we shouldn't and that's exactly why we do."

Summer already started and it has been a month since Dan last heard from Blair. She hasn't returned his emails, text messages, or phone calls. He felt like she fell off the Earth, but he knows she didn't. Dan is hoping Blair is busy with Louis. Busy at events and wedding planning that is. He did watch their movie queue, though. He felt that she was watching them as well and it was his only connection he had left with her.

Dan felt like this was all his fault. He didn't mean for things to go as far as they did the night before Blair left to Monaco.

* * *

><p>Dan was in his loft on his laptop looking for things to do in the Hamptons. He was happy Eric could join him because Dan needed someone to distract him. He was going to miss Blair, but at least they had their queue to look forward to. He was positive that their movie nights will be the highlight of his summer.<p>

There was a knock on the door that startled Dan and he turned around to see Blair walking in.

"Shouldn't you be packing for Monaco? Your flight is in the morning." Dan felt dumb for greeting her that way. He was just surprised to see her.

"Nice to see you, too, Humphrey," Blair replied closing the door behind her.

"I'm sorry. I'm just… I didn't expect you." He was happy she was here though. Dan loved how comfortable Blair was at his loft. He got up and walked towards her and he noticed Blair's eyes being swollen. He wasn't sure if she was crying or just tired.

"Dorota is packing my things. I thought I would stop by. I wanted to see you." Blair looked down and started playing with the handles of her little red leather purse. It contrasted against her black and white print dress that ended above her knee. It surprisingly matched Dan with his red v-neck and blue jeans.

"You wanted to see me?" Dan tried to look calm but he felt his heart speed up.

"Never mind, I shouldn't even be here…" Blair went towards the door, but Dan grabbed her hand.

"Blair please don't go." Dan desperately wanted her to stay. He needed her to stay.

"I was only planning on being here for five minutes anyway. I should get back." Blair didn't move though. Instead she let Dan hold her hand while staring at the door.

"I meant to Monaco," Dan replied silently. He was waiting for Blair to look at him.

Blair released his hand and turned around. She looked into his eyes and wanted to stay, but knew she couldn't. She knew she shouldn't have come, but she couldn't stop herself. She had to see him. She took a deep breath and calmed herself. "Why not?"

Dan didn't know what she wanted to hear. He loves her. But he can't tell her that. She most likely doesn't feel the same way. He loved her for a while now, but she barely started being comfortable around him. "I don't want to be stuck with Eric." Dan laughed nervously.

Blair smiled weakly. She turned around and opened the door, but Dan closed it.

Dan took a deep breath and decided to start small. "I like you, Blair."

Blair met his gaze again. "What?" she replied stunned. She didn't expect him to actually say it.

"I like you, Blair" Dan clarified. "I want you here." He grabbed her hands. "I know you like me, too."

Blair just stared at him, unable to speak.

Dan dropped her hands. He hesitated for a second but then put one hand behind her head and the other gently around her face stroking her cheek.

Blair relaxed her muscles and closed her eyes. A million thoughts were racing though her head.

Suddenly Dan kissed her softly.

Blair put her hands around his neck and kissed him back while he moved his hands to the small of her back. She then wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him harder as if her life depended on it.

Dan started moving backwards towards his room and she followed his lead for once. Finally he laid down on his bed and Blair straddled him. Dan took a breath and said, "So does this mean you like me?"

"Are you really asking me that right now?" Blair replied annoyed. She then helped him remove his shirt and started kissing his neck. Blair then kicked off her red heels and pulled her dress over her head.

Dan looked at her and thought she was better than he ever even imagined. She was wearing a black bra with matching black lace panties that had garters connected to her nude thigh-highs. He stroked her breasts and smiled.

"Normally I wouldn't be this close to you without a tetanus shot," Blair giggled.

Dan grabbed her and rolled across the bed ending up on top of her. "Well let's hope you don't catch anything," he grinned. Dan started unbuckling his pants and Blair helped him get it off along with his boxer briefs. Blair takes off her bra while Dan takes off her stockings. All that is left are her panties. Dan kissed her neck and hears her moan softly. He starts a path with his lips going down to her breasts and he starts to suck her hard nipples.

"Mmm Dan…" Blair moaned. She couldn't believe this was happening. She couldn't believe the lightest touch turned her on so much. He was gentle, yet he did things in a way she knew he wanted her. She felt his lips on her stomach and kisses his way back up. Next he rubs her clit for a bit and then inserts two fingers in her wet pussy and she moans a little louder. She was happy to get a bit of relief but she was still fully turned on and wanted more. "You don't have to be gentle, Humphrey…"

"I don't plan on it," he replied kissing her hard. Dan takes of her panties and inserts her slowly but picks up the pace. He finally gets some relief and likes hearing Blair moan with pleasure.

Finally Blair and Dan orgasm together and he then lays down next her.

Blair moves in closer and lays on his chest.

Dan kisses her head.

Blair whispers, "Yeah, I do."

"You do what?" Dan smiled. He knew what she meant. He just wanted to hear her say it.

"I like you, Dan," Blair says unashamed as she closes her eyes to fall asleep.

**I keep it short so it is easy to read and to make quicker updates. Reviews would be lovely :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: I was planning on abandoning this story because I lost inspiration. But recently a few Dair shippers were complaining about the lack of fics. I decided to look at the fic I started and I started to get more ideas for it looking back on it with fresh eyes. This is a really short chapter but it is just so there can be some update and to get me going. **

**Chapter 2**

"You cannot always wait for the perfect time, sometimes you must dare to jump."

Blair woke up to see Dan lying next to her. She tried to not freak out in fear of waking him up. She slowly lifted her head off his chest and moved his arm off her shoulder. She couldn't believe she slept with Dan Humphrey last night. Though she may have enjoyed and fantasized about it, she never should have let it happen.

She checked the time and saw it was 7:00AM. Her limo was expected to come pick her up from her place in an hour. She quickly texted Dorota to pick out an outfit for her and to not ask questions about her whereabouts. Blair went to put on her dress and fix up her hair. Then she went to look at Dan one last time. He had a slight smile on his face. He seemed so content. A tear streamed down her face. She hated how they can never be. She hated that she just played with his heart. What she hated most was that all she wanted was to lay back in bed with him. Instead Blair kissed her fingertips and then lightly stroked his hand. "I'm sorry," she whispered. He moved slightly and she stayed still. At that moment she took a deep breath, grabbed her shoes and purse, and forced herself to leave.

* * *

><p>Dan woke up the next morning and saw Blair wasn't in his bed. He figured she was in the restroom and got up to knock on the door. "Hey Blair. I am going to make some waffles. A Humphrey specialty." Dan waited for a snarky remark but heard nothing. "Blair? You in there?" Still nothing. Dan opened the door and nobody was there.<p>

He checked the whole loft and she was gone. No note or anything. He decided to call her. He was sure she couldn't have gone to Monaco after the events from the night before.

"Hey you failed to reach Blair Waldorf. I am- Louis! *giggles* I am in Monaco for the summer. All messages will be checked once I return. Au revoir!"

This can't be possible, Dan thought. He figured that message was made before Blair came over last night. He rushed over to his laptop and opened Gossip Girl.

Spotted: Our Queen B, or shall I say, Princess-to-be, was spotted going on a private jet with our favorite Prince. We hear they are off to Monaco. You all better send me the juicy gossip! I need a royal blast. –xoxo Gossip Girl

Dan felt his heart sink. He thought last night meant she was staying. He got up and kicked his chair and then ran his fingers through his messy locks, frustrated. He started to analyze everything that happened with Blair last night. Did she really even come? Did he imagine this? He laid back on his bed to think it over. Eyes closed and hands on his forehead. Blair was definitely there he concluded. He could still smell her perfume on his pillow.

He decided to send a text message. "Hey, want to grab some coffee?" He figured to act like he doesn't know about Monaco. It's an hour later and no reply. By then he decided to email her about their queue. "Hey Blair. Are we starting our summer queue this week or next week? I'm not sure what we agreed on. Get back to me. –Dan."

* * *

><p>Blair's stomach fluttered every time her phone buzzed. She knew it was Dan. She didn't know how to answer. Louis kept asking who was texting and calling so much. She would lie and say it was Serena or her mother.<p>

Louis was wonderful the whole summer. Blair truly enjoyed herself. Well she did whenever her phone was on silent. She felt guilty every time she had a new email, another voicemail, or a text message.

Blair did watch their queue though. She would laugh at scenes just because she knew Dan would. She would try to think of what his comments would be. One time Louis wanted to join her. She wouldn't let him. Louis didn't understand why Blair insisted on watching movies alone.

When Louis made love to her, she couldn't help but compare him to Dan. Louis knew what he was doing, which honestly surprised Blair, but she didn't feel a connection like she did with Dan.

A month has passed and Blair took a pregnancy test. Positive. She dropped the test and looked in the mirror. It could be Louis or Dan's. And honestly she didn't want it to be either of theirs. If she had to choose, Blair hoped it was Louis's but secretly she wished for it to be Dan's. It didn't matter to her, though. She didn't want a baby. She decided to hide the pregnancy test and act like nothing changed.


End file.
